The Cosmic Oven
|-|Metaphysical= |-|Physical= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse. The Cosmic Oven was, for all intents and purpose, an oven. On one faithful day however, something sparked within it... Something huge, something amazing, something awe-inspiring... Existence. Everything within the Ovenverse, was born. All of it. From the tiniest atom to the largest Primal Beast. Who knew microwave pizza could bring such inspiration...? Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The Cosmic Oven, 'God', 'What the Hell?', 'I don't believe it' Origin: Ovenverse Age: Irrelevant (A few years) Gender: Inapplicable (It's an oven for crying out loud) Classification: 'The oven that birthed creation', The creator of the Ovenverse (A standard home kitchen appliance) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (Is far more powerful than the Narratives and transcend them on a level incomprehensible to even them. Everything within the Ovenverse resides within it, and The Cosmic Oven's authority is absolute, limited only by Sir Ovens himself.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse Level Range: High Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows absolutely everything that happens within the Ovenverse. From the wriggling of a worm to the bellows of a titan.) Weaknesses: None notable Trivia I first came up with the name Sir Ovens when I was wondering what username to put for a video game. I spent about 15 minutes coming up with a good name. I wanted a name that stood out, a name that would get people intrigued, a name that everyone would be familiar with; but for all the wrong reasons. I wanted a name that people could only describe as me, a name that no one else in the world would even think of using as their username. Something mundane, unexpected, something... 'Ding' Yes, 'ding'. That was the sound of my microwave oven. After 15 minutes of thinking of something, I got hungry. So I got off my computer, went into the kitchen, and took out some pizza my mom left in the fridge the other night. I put the pizza in the oven, and I stared at it intently. I stared at the pizza as it turned slowly within my oven, the cheese slowly melting and bubbling as it warmed up. The cheese dragged the pepperoni along as it expanded and overflowed from the sides of the pizza. As exaggerated as I made it out to seem, that's what I did: stare at a pizza for 30 seconds. And when the timer went to zero, the oven lights turned off and it 'dinged'. All that was left was a reflection staring back at me. It was then that it hit me. 'Huh, an oven...' Those were my exact words. And from that day onward, I decided to make my username 'Sir Ovens'. That username was used for almost every account. It even became a joke between my friends and I. Some of my friends won't believe me, when I tell them this story. I honestly wouldn't blame them. But then I ask them: 'What idiot would call himself an oven and mean it?' Then they would all look slightly less skeptical. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Ovenverse Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Tier 0